Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a lawn sprinkler, and more particularly to a pistol nozzle control device of the lawn sprinkler.
As shown in FIG. 1, a pistol nozzle of the prior art is provided with a control knob which is mounted in the front side of the handle of the pistol nozzle for starting and ending the watering of the pistol nozzle.
As shown in FIG. 2, another prior art pistol nozzle is provided with a control lever which is mounted in the back side of the handle of the pistol nozzle for starting and ending the watering of the pistol nozzle.
Both the control knob and the control lever of the prior art pistol nozzles are provided with a recovery force by a spring. For this reason, the act of watering of the prior art pistol nozzles persists only at the time when an external force exerting on the control knob or lever is greater than the recovery force of the control knob or lever. In other words, a user of the prior art pistol nozzles must keep pressing the control knob or lever while the prior art pistol nozzles are engaged in the act of watering. It is conceivably tiresome for the user of the pistol nozzle to keep pressing the control knob or lever. In addition, the control knob or lever is bound to confine the design versatility of the pistol nozzle. Moreover, the control lever of the prior art pistol nozzle is in fact a safety hazard in view of the fact that the palm of a user""s hand is susceptible to injury by the control lever.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pistol nozzle with a water control device which is free of the deficiencies of the control devices of the prior art pistol nozzles described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a pistol nozzle comprising a water admitting channel, a water discharging channel, a receiving slot located at the juncture of the water admitting channel and the water discharging channel, and a water control device disposed in the receiving slot. The water control device comprises a valve rod for controlling the discharge of water.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.